Selling your virtue
by Diamondchild
Summary: RE-WRITTEN! 11/1/17 Added 3k words and edited... Christian Grey always would do anything to get a company but what lengths will he go to for a woman? One Shot!- Idea from AmyJamie Told from Christian's POV- all in good fun:) HEA:)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have RE-WRITTEN THIS STORY! I've added 3,000 words to it and did so major editing. Granted they're might still be some mistakes... so forgive me... But I took one look at this story and said "This isn't me anymore!" I've grown a lot. So I started to touch it up and it bloomed... I think it's a hell of a lot better then it was before and flows so much better. (it still might not be perfect but it's mine..lol)**

 **This story Idea came from Amy over a year ago and I believe I wrote this oneshot in a couple hours...**

 **I hope that you enjoy this ..maybe once again...**

 **Also, this is meant to be somewhat funny as well.**

 **Take care ya all :)**

 **Christian:**

I sit at my large oak desk, in my monstrous white office, tapping my pen, not getting an ounce of work done. Which is something I can't be doing, as the CEO of my own company, Grey Enterprises and Holdings.

I need to focus on this contract that's been staring me in the face for three hours, but all the words are blurring together.

My mind is wrapped up in my upcoming nuptials. You could say I'm getting cold feet but that isn't it. I don't want to get married. Period. I'm not in love, if anything this marriage is an obligation of sorts.

I groan and throw my pen across the room.

 _What the hell was I thinking when I proposed to Leila Williams?_

My reason for tying myself down to her? I want the company she's due to inherit once her and I say, 'I do.' It's going to do so much for me when I finally add it to the GEH branch. I always wanted my own boating manufacturer plant. And when I marry Leila, it'll be mine for the takeover.

I met Leila one night at a fundraiser gala. We got to talking and she was a nice enough girl. Nothing to write home about in the looks department, though. I held a polite conversation with her, but when I was about to go on my way, she started talking about her grandfather's boating company she was due to inherit, once she gets married. Leila started rambling about how she knew nothing about running a business. Leila had to run the business for five years, before she could think of selling it. She was scared shitless and started asking for advice. That's when I had a eureka moment. I decided to court her.

It wasn't hard to do considering the amount of flirting she was doing and as soon as I started flaunting her with my wallet and gifts, she was as good as mine.

Too bad she wasn't what I really wanted.

In return I was hoping to at least get sex out of the deal. I mean isn't that what most couples do when they date?

 _Best way to get to know each other kind of thing?_

Turns out Miss. Leila Williams is a giant prude. Not that I'm exactly craving sex with Leila, but my dick hasn't seen the inside of a warm pussy in months. It's borderline desperate now for anything at this point, even the black holes of all pussy's.

My dick is pissed at me. Can't blame it, I'm pissed at me too. I mean how hard would it be for her to grin and bear it?

I know that Leila is using me as well. She's only with me for my hefty bank account. She spends all her time shopping. The woman has terrible taste in furniture. My penthouse now looks like something you would find in the Jetsons. So fucking tacky. But I hold my tongue.

I'll move it all into a house after we're married and put my penthouse back to the way it was.

In our prenup, when we divorce, which we will, she'll get some cash, a house, and I'll keep is the boating plant. Seems fair, for my sufferable marriage, and the huge dent Leila's going to make in my wallet when it's all said and done.

Whatever, like I said, I don't love the girl. She's what I call a butter face. Everything is hot, but her face. Okay, she's not that bad, but she doesn't cause me to ever take a second look at her.

All I know is she just better open her damn legs up on our wedding day. I'm not spending my wedding not, not getting my return. I am a man after all and I hope shell perform her wifely duties.

I'm not that much of an ass, I'll treat her right, give what she deserves. If she tells me no, well my dick and my right hand are going to better acquainted than they are now. But I might also invest in a fleshlight, hell might as well stock up on a couple now.

We don't share the same bedroom and I don't think that's changing once we get married. I like my space and she likes hers.

Since I'm in the public eye, it's not like I can just go out and find someone to satisfy my needs. If anyone to find out I was cheating, well bye, bye boating plant. But I would also lose clients for not staying monogamous. They look at is as if I cheat, then they can't trust me to do business with them.

I never wanted to get married. The thought of being tied down never appealed to me. But here I am. In one month I will be married.

My mom and dad are over the moon. They adore Leila. I have no idea why. She really is an annoying bitch. There under this illusion that she makes me happy.

 _Yeah, ok. The only thing that makes me happy is that twenty million company at my fingertips._

Maybe I should've gone into acting instead of business. Who would have thought I could pull the wool right over my parent's eyes?

So, here I am, sitting at my desk, with the biggest headache, waiting for my future bride to meet me for lunch.

My appetite wanes. Watching Leila eat, is like watching a cow eat. The girl doesn't know how to close her mouth when she chews. And the noises she makes….don't even get me started.

My assistant, Andres buzzes to let me know she's here. Seconds later she's coming through the double doors with a bag of take out. She walks over to me and kisses both my cheeks. I roll my eyes.

"Hello, love."

Leila pulls up a chair beside me.

"Hello. How was your day?" I ask her, matching her fake interest.

"Dreadful!" She sighs, placing the food on my desk and on the contract, that never got touched.

 _What were there no sales today?_

"What happened?" I grunt, pulling the papers from under the bag. Great there's soy sauce on them.

Thanks honey, for putting a dripping bag on my desk. I take out the food and throw the messy bag away. My annoyance of her visit already through the roof.

"It's my cousin Ana. I met her for coffee today. You wouldn't believe what she's trying to do?"

I've only heard of this cousin a few times. I have yet to meet anyone in Leila's family besides her Mom and Dad.

 _Not that I'm bursting at the seams to do so._

"No, what is she doing?" I don't know why I asked, I don't fucking care. I open up the food containers and shove some in my mouth. Knowing I need to eat before she does.

"She's trying to sell her virginity online to the highest bidder, so she can pay for college. She just moved back here from Texas. She had some issues with her step dad. Anyways, but now she's doing this… Can you believe this?"

My head snaps at her, almost chocking on my food. Now she has my attention. "No?" I answer as a question.

A Virgin. Those are very hard to find these days. They're like mythical creatures. I don't know why I'm excited about the thought, especially since the girl is related to Leila.

That's right my dick's desperation. It's thrilled by the thought of a tight, undiscovered hole, no matter the face.

"I was hoping maybe we could help her… you know." She says with a mouth full of food.

 _Yep, not hungry._

I look at her like she's lost her nutty mine. What does she mean We? She means me. Since she hasn't gotten any of her money yet.

"Come on please. I can't let her do this. She has morals. I mean she's still a virgin." She begs, giving me an ugly pout.

You're not a virgin and yet you seem to think by these morals, I think inwardly.

Leila pulls out her phone, and hands it to me. "I mean look at her. She's so pretty and yet her first time is going to be with some scum of the earth willing to pay whatever to have sex with her. The guy could end up being butt ugly and fat." I roll my eyes and shake my head at her pretentious worry. "We have to help her Christian."

I stare at the picture on Leila's phone and I can't help but get a chubby. I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the world. Her bright blue eyes are staring into my soul. I need to know more about her.

"What's her name?" My voice cracks, not taking my eyes off the beauty on the screen.

"Anastasia Steele. She's 18 and wants to go to WSU to study English Lit. She's one of the brightest and friendliest girls I know." She tells me taking her phone away from me.

 _Hey, I wasn't done putting that in my memory yet._

"We have to help her Christian. Please. Pretty please" She whines.

 _Oh, I'll help all right._

"Of course, dear. I'll get my guys to look into it."

"Oh, thank you. You're the best!" She throws her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek.

When Leila finally leaves my office, and I'm able to eat my lunch without wanting to hurl, I call Welch and have him find everything he can on Anastasia Steele. Including, the site she's using to sell her virginity.

It only takes Welch twenty minutes to give me all the information I needed. That's why he's the best and why I employ him here at GEH.

I lean back in my chair and mull over Anastasia's background check.

Anastasia has just moved into an apartment up in Portland. She's living off student loans, and with the cost of college, board, plus the 30% interest, I can see why a girl working at a hardware store would need the money.

And I'm going to be the one to give it her.

I'm going to win that bid.

But, first I need to get to know the lovely lady I'm bidding on.

* * *

The next day I find myself outside of Clayton's hardware store. I enter the store and keep a low profile, staring at some cable ties. Anastasia doesn't notice me as she helps a customer with some rope. She laughs at something the old man says, and it's like angels are singing. I watch and listen to her talk animatedly to the gentleman. They're talking about fishing and baseball.

Yep, she's perfect. She's absolutely flawless and it helps the word Bloomingdale's or Neiman's, hasn't left her lips once. She's the type of girl you can have a normal conversation with. Only after seconds of being in her presence, I'm blown away by this tiny brunette. She's already different from any other women I have associated myself with.

I imagine what she would be like naked, as I slide into and rip her of her virginity. Her rosy plump lips look like they would be soft to kiss and I bet her pussy feels like silk, I'll first man to make her come.

Before I leave I make sure I brush myself against her. I hear her gasp. I'm betting she received the same tingles that I did when we touched. I move quickly out of the store, before she can see me.

Later that night, I sit outside of her apartment and watch as she pulls in. She drives a beat-up Volkswagen. I'm surprised the thing still runs. I swear I saw a puff of smoke explode out of it. Hopefully, the money I spend on her virginity will also go to a car.

Hell, I might just leave one outside her place with a bow on it, and say she won some kind of lottery.

 _Does the publisher clearing house give out cars?_

I watch as she bounces out of her car. She's listening to her headphones, and I can hear her sing "Motownphilly" by Boyz 2 Men, as she dances her way up the steps of her apartment.

She doesn't seem to have a care in the world. Must be nice.

It's official. I want this girl. And I'm going to make sure no matter what, I get her.

Once I arrive home from Portland, I log into the website: sell my virginity .com and look up Anastasia's profile. She's going by the pseudo Rose Lambert. There's no picture of her face, but a picture of her in a pair of lace bra and panties. My dick twitched and grows at the sight.

I have to wipe the drool from the side of my face. Her body is tight and toned. Her breast look amazing in that black lacy bra. I can't wait to get my hands on her body and run my tongue over every inch of her body. I saved the image, using it for recreational use later.

I only hate that hundreds of other horny bastards are seeing her like this. This girl is going to be mine and only mine. The thought of someone else getting their jollies off on my prize, pisses me off.

Checking the bids, I see she's only up to $100,000. I bet one million dollars, under the name Trey. I know instantly I have this in the bag.

The auction ends tomorrow morning at eight a.m. I'll make sure I'm up early… waiting. However, for now I let my right hand satisfy me, till I can have a taste of one Anastasia Steele.

 _I know buddy, it'll be soon, I promise._

I hear a loud ding and I shake myself awake. I check the clock, not remembering when I fell asleep and see it's seven a.m. I rub my eyes and think back to the dream I was having about Ana.

I was taking her in almost every position imaginable and had her twisted like a pretzel. But the image that stands out was when I took her virginity. It was slow and gentle. I cherished her and savored every inch of her.

Slow and Gentle? Who the hell do you think you are, Grey? Since when you do slow and gentle?

 _Well, brain, maybe because my other brain hasn't been laid in almost a year. Plus, did you see her?_

What is this girl doing to me? I haven't even met her yet.

I check the computer, knowing the bidding is almost over. I refresh the page a million times. Nobody has dared to bet against me. Not that I think they would.

Finally, after a hundred hits of the refresh button it's eight o'clock and the bidding is closed. A large grin spreads across my face and I practically do a gig. I don't think I've been this excited since GEH earned its first million.

I won.

I knew I would.

She's now mine.

An e-mail pops up in my inbox, to let me know of my win, and demanding payment. I deposit a quarter of the amount to a bank account, as some sort of down payment. Then when we meet, and finish the deed, I will deposit the rest.

I can't wait!

After a shower and another tug on the old Johnson sausage, I have an email from Anastasia.

It's her legit email account, according to her background check. She asks to meet at the I-90 travel lounge tomorrow night.

 _WHAT THE FUCK? Oh, no. No way I would let that beautiful flower lose her flower in some serial killer motel._

I shake my head at the screen. She has a quarter of a million and here she is renting a room that wouldn't cost more the fifty bucks a night. I start to laugh and quickly realize how worlds apart Leila and Anastasia are.

I email her back and tell her to meet me at the Heathman and I will rent a room under my name, and she wasn't allowed to fight me on it.

I spent a million dollars on her virginity, there's no way I'm going to fuck her in a room with dirty sheets, blood stains on the floor, and probably an antenna television.

My email pings with her reply.

* * *

 _Trey,_

 _That sounds wonderful, thank you. You've already done so much for me._

 _There is one thing I have to ask before we meet tomorrow. That way I know how to dress for our meeting..._

 _Are you a Serial Killer?_

 _Rose._

* * *

 _Who does she think I am Paul Spector?_

I laugh and quickly type up my reply.

* * *

 _Rose,_

 _If I was, would I tell you?_

 _But let me put this way. A serial killer would have kept that trashy roadside motel you picked to do away with you ;) Didn't you know that's why they have them._

 _I promise Rose. You're are safe with me._

 _Trey_

* * *

 _Trey_

 _I might be safe with you_

 _But my virginity is not._

 _And if you turn out to be a serial killer, will you please make sure I lose that before I lose my life._

 _Rose. x_

* * *

We banter back and forth for what seems like hours. Screw work, not like I was getting anything done at the office anyways.

This girl has a keen sense of humor on her. I don't think I've laughed this hard in a long time. How someone I haven't met as put me at ease and a smile on my face.

It actually makes me wish I didn't bid on her to take her virginity. I wish I could of just met her first, swept her off her feet, dated her, and given her everything she ever needed. She deserves that, so tomorrow night, I plan to make it a night she won't want to forget.

Maybe make this something that can last past one night.

I shake my head, laughing, not having any idea what has happened to me or who I am.

Maybe this sweet girl is a witch, casting a spell on my with her bright blue eyes.

Or my dick just wants some permanent pussy for a change.

* * *

 _Trey_

 _I have to get to work, maybe we can talk later. If not…._

 _I can't wait to meet you tonight._

 _Make sure you bring the key ;)_

 _Rose._

* * *

 _Sweet Rose,_

 _No honey Thank… you…and I can't wait either._

 _And trust me I have the master key that will unlock that chastity belt._

 _Trey_

* * *

When I finally vacate my room, Leila is in the living room talking to someone loudly on speaker phone.

"I can't believe you went through with it!" Leila bellows.

"I had no other choice!" The other voice I recognize as Ana's. I would know that voice anywhere. It's sounds like an Angel.

"If you waited, Christian said he would help!"

 _Oh, I did help. Just not the way you wanted._

"It doesn't matter now. Plus, I wouldn't want to feel in debt to him."

"Oh, please the man has plenty of money. He wouldn't notice it missing." She says snootily and I roll my eyes.

"It matters to me." Ana spits out. "Plus, this guy seems pretty nice. His e-mails are funny and he seems lighthearted. I might have got lucky. His name is Trey White"

Funny and lighthearted. Those are not descriptions anyone has used with my name before. But I guess technically, it really wasn't my name.

"He's probably old and fat. But, whatever. I can't stop you now. When are you meeting him?"

"Tonight. He's taking me to the Heathman."

"Not wasting any time, are you?" Leila chastises.

"Listen I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Ana bites, annoyed.

"Fine. Call me later. I want to make sure your still alive afterwards."

They hang up and Leila spots me.

"I thought you said you would help her." She yells at me, walking towards me with her arms crossed. "Now she's selling herself to the highest bidder."

"Not my fault she couldn't wait." I shrug, as I go to make some my coffee.

"Whatever." She snaps, "I got to get to work. I have a meeting with Jack in an hour."

"Alright, I'll be in Portland today. I'm thinking of just staying there, because I have another meeting early in the morning."

Hopefully, the meeting will include another round of your sweet cousin.

"Okay." Is all she says before grabbing her bag and leaving.

I know there's something going on with her and Jack. I just haven't been able to figure it out yet. Not that I really care. After we're married we will be divorced in a year. Once that company is mine. I'll kick the bitch to the curb.

I go back to my room and pack for the night. I feel like a teenager on prom night and I'm finally going to be taking my girlfriend's promised virginity.

Charlie Tango is already for me. Taylor, my bodyguard is coming with me on this trip. I actually have no choice in the matter really, according to him.

I arrive at The Heathman. I have reserved the President Suite. It's extreme grander and made up with jacuzzi tub, an open bar, and an oversized king bed. and get the room set up for the night.

 _Every girls first time should be special, right?_

I ordered five dozen red rose petals and spread them out on the bed. I have a bottle of Cristal in a ice bucket, and the voice of Marvin Gaye filling the room.

It's six, when there's a knock on the suite door. I check through the peephole and standing in a very tight black dress, is Anastasia.

I swing open the door, excitement filling me.

"Rose?" I greet her.

"Trey?" She looks me up and down. Her cheeks turn dark pink and she bites down on her bottom lip

It's the sexist thing I've ever seen.

"Trey is my middle name. Call me Chris." She walks into the room and gasps at the site of the suite. I know this room is a lot to take in for a normal person. At $1,500 a night it's how it should be. I only get the best.

"Well, if you're being honest. Rose is my middle name. You can call me Anastasia or Ana." She smiles.

"Alright, Anastasia." I love the way her name rolls off my tongue.

"This is..." she marvels at the sight of the room and her hand traces over the grand piano that sits in the middle of the room.

Another reason I love this room so much. When I stay here on business, I like being able to go play when I can't sleep.

"Every girl deserves her first time to be special. I don't want you to look back with regret." I move towards her, my hand running down her bare arm.

The tingles are back and her eyes glass over when she looks at me. She seems to shake it off, but moves closer to me.

Her strawberry and jasmine scent filling my nostrils.

"Wow. I have to say this is not what I was expecting. Thank you."

 _I know you were expecting a run down, drug infested motel, and some butterball with a small dick._

"Why don't we talk a little. Get to know each other a bit." I offer and lead her over to the couch. I pour us each a glass of champagne.

"You spare no expense." She giggles as she takes a small sip. "I never thought I would be drinking Cristal. I thought it was something you only see on Cribs."

"Cribs?" I ask confused. What is she talking about?

"Oh, it's an old MTV show where they go around famous people's house and they all seem to have a bottle of Cristal. Anyways, I guess I know why they do. This is really good."

"Like I said, I want you to have the best."

She blushes again, and looks down at her lap. "This is all really sweet of you. I knew when we exchanged emails, you were going to be nice."

"I'm glad." I smile. I can resist this urge to touch her. I run my hand on her cheek and her blue eyes look at me. It's actually almost like they look through me.

"What made you decide to do something like this? Selling your virtue to the highest bidder."

She sighs, "I read somewhere online about it. I know it sounds cheap or whatever, but I really need the money. I figured, it was a onetime thing. It might have ended up being terrible. Might have had a chance of getting hurt or worse, but I had to take the chance. I don't want to be in debt for the rest of my life and I want to help my parents too. They're struggling to make ends meet and it isn't fair. I also want to be an editor and a writer. There's no money in those jobs. And I like to eat and working at a hardware store, barely pays for ramen noodles." She rambles out. I know she's embarrassed, but she shouldn't have to be. "I just don't want to have any worries, do what I love. If it makes me cheap slut so be it. At least I'm not on a corner." She gnaws on her lip and sits the flute down on the table.

"I don't think that about you. If that helps any. You're doing what you have to do." I tell her and push a strand of her hair back.

"It seems like such a cop out." She frowns.

"Hey." I lift her chin. "Stop. Only me and you know what's going on. You're giving me a huge part of you. You really can't put a price on that. The money is just a bonus and from the little bit I know about you, I can tell you deserve it."

"Thank you." She says, resting her hand on my knee.

"Now, let's talk about something else. I really want to get to know you." She smiles, I'm sure grateful for the subject change.

We talk a little bit longer and she tells me some about her family. It seems her side of the family are the black sheep after a falling out between her mother's parents. She only, _sorta,_ gets along with her cousin.

 _Wonder who that is?_

"But lately, I really can't stand her. She's cheating her fiancé with her boss. She told me all about this plan to double cross him and steal his money." She shakes her head angrily. "She's always been money hungry. Her parents always spoiled her, while I was wearing clothes from the goodwill."

 _What the fuck?_

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be telling you all that. It's just been bugging me, and I feel like I needed to get it off my chest."

"No, it's ok." I take her hand. "I'm glad I could be here for you to listen. It's a burden you shouldn't hold."

I'm going to bury the bitch. I'm trying not to let the anger spinning around me over take me. I'll have my revenge.

Right now, I need to focus on Anastasia. I try to ease her by telling her a little about me, skirting around the edge of what I do for a living. Before I know it we're laughing, my anger forgotten. I couldn't tell you why, I'm almost rolling over on the floor with laughter, but I feel so free and relaxed. And it's all thanks to this girl with her mesmerizing lips and eyes.

 _Screw It! I need her._

I reach over to kiss her, pulling her body flush to mine. She accepts my kiss, our tongues twirling together, as she yanks on my hair. Her lips are as soft as I thought they would be.

I pull back slightly and look at her. Her blue eyes darken lustfully, and her chest is heaving.

"I want you…" She pants.

"You sure about this Anastasia? Don't feel like you have too. I would give you have the money, just because this is the best time I've had a long time." And it's the truth. I had a normal conversation with someone that didn't involve the topic of shopping or money.

She makes me feel so alive.

"I feel the same way and I'm sure. I know I want to do this with you." She tells me.

That's all I needed to hear.

I put out my hand and she takes it. I lead her to the bedroom and stand by the edge of the bed.

"Turn around." She does.

"If you need me to stop, don't be afraid to tell me. Understand?" I whisper in her ear.

She nods.

I kiss the back of her neck, as I pull the zipper down on her tight black dress, slowly, revealing every inch of her sexy back.

When the dress pools at her feet, I'm pleasantly surprised by the fact that she isn't wearing any underwear.

 _She's brazen. And I like that!_

I take a step back to admire her form. Her ass his firm and peachy. Begging me to take a bite out of it.

"You have a sexy ass, Anastasia." I tell her. I lay kisses on the side of her neck, pulling her back closer to me. My hand travels down her stomach, between her legs, while the other caress her breast.

"God, Ana your soaked." I breath into her ear as I insert two fingers inside of her. She's so tight, I can barely fit my fingers in her.

"Relax, baby." I add, nibbling at her earlobe.

Her body sags and her head falls back on my shoulders, her mouth parted as I work my fingers in and out of her. Her juices are soaking my fingers. I pull on her right nipple and her body quivers. I chuckle lightly, enjoying her reaction to my touch.

"Do you like this baby?" I purr in her ear.

"Mmm. Yes." I remove my fingers from her core and she groans in protest. I spin her around, so I can get a proper look at her. I suck on my fingers, slurping the juices of my fingers. Her eyes widen and her mouth gapes at me by my actions.

"Delicious."

She gulps and her whole-body flushes. She remains wordless, watching me as I walk around her.

She's absolutely stunning.

"You have a beautiful body, Anastasia."

"Can I see yours?" She asks very confidently.

"You know for a virgin, Anastasia, you're pretty bold. No panties, and now you want to see me naked?" I smirk and raise my eyebrow at her.

"Well, I happen to know what I want…. And I think I got the jackpot when you bid on me." She steps closer to me and plays with the buttons on my shirt. "It helps that you're incredibly hot, and not to mention very sweet. I don't think anyone else would've done this for me."

She undoes the buttons of my shirt and slides in off my shoulders. Her lips kiss the center of my chest, while she looks up me through her lashes. "You must work out?" She smirks and runs her hand over my abs and then over my hardened dick.

My dick twitches at her touch and she giggles, which doesn't help my very, very angry dick.

 _Soon buddy, soon._

"Lay on the bed." I tell her softly.

She sits down before scooting herself on the bed, and fanning herself out. I quickly remove my pants and boxers, letting my erection spring free.

I notice her lick her lips and grin wildly. "I did win the jackpot. Holy hell!" She tells me admiring my cock.

 _God loved me when he blessed in this department._

I grab the condoms out of my pants pocket and throw them on the bed.

Good thing I brought a couple, I had a feeling I'm going to need them. I only hope I don't make her too sore when I rip through her virginity.

I move myself to hover over her, bending down and kiss her, our tongues dancing together. Her little moans against my lips, excite me even more. My dick hurts and I'm in need of this virgin temptress.

I kiss my way down her body, taking care of every inch of her. Her skin is soft, besides the little goosebumps that form as I make my trail down to her hot core. I flick my tongue on her clit and insert my fingers into her pussy, which is now a lot more welcoming than it was before. Her clit swells, and I can't resist to suck on it, hard. She's moaning like crazy above me and I love how responsive she is.

She tastes of honey. I've never had a woman taste so desirable before. It was like she was meant for me.

Her whole body starts to shake, her orgasm ripping through her.

"Oh, Chris!" She screams, grabbing a handful of my hair, pushing my head down more into her throbbing core. Her juices spill into my mouth and I suck her dry.

"You taste exquisite, Anastasia. I want to spread your flavor over everything, savor it always." I kiss the inner of her thighs, kissing my way back up her still quaking body.

My forehead rests on hers, our eyes searching each other's. She looks like an angel.

"How was that, Anastasia?" I ask, tracing a kiss on the side of her face.

"Wonderful. I've never cum like that before." She pants, her breath steadying from her high.

"Do you play with yourself, Anastasia?" I ask, and her cheeks heat up, redder than they were seconds ago.

She chews on her bottom lip, and nods. "A girl has to do what she has to do." She smiles.

"Maybe after I have my way with you, you can show me how you do it. I would love to watch."

She shivers in response. I spent days picturing her playing with her tight pussy, in the middle of my bed, as I observed. I close my eyes for a second, the visual coming to life of her quivering on my sheets. I need this little girl in my bed. I want her heady scent taking over my bedroom.

"Rock my world, and I will be happy too." She smirks, grabbing ahold of my dick. "Spend your money wisely, Chris."

 _Holy hell, I think I'm in love._

"Oh, I will Anastasia."

I roll the condom on my ever present achy dick. "You ready?" I ask her, but in reality, I might have been talking to CG junior.

"Yes, please." She begs. I line myself up with her before slamming my lips to hers again. I rub my dick between her folds, her hips buck, eagerly. I slowly sink myself into her and she hisses as I make my grand entrance.

My dick is finally home. Hell, her tight pussy is like a warm welcoming blanket, covering around me.

"You okay?" I ask stilling my moments. My eyes searching her for any signs of discomfort. She nods, the small look of agony vanishing from her face as she relaxes around me.

"Yes…. please…. Keep going…" She pants.

Her legs wrap around me, pulling me closer, as I slowly pump in and out of her. I want to take my time and enjoy her. I suck on the side of her neck, her moans echoing in my ears, as she scratches at my back and neck.

"You feel so good Anastasia. So fucking good."

My lips crash to hers once again, we're locked and in a passionate, fiery embrace. I've never made love to a woman like this before. If I truly think about it, I don't think I ever have.

"Chris!" She moans. Her nails are scratching hard down my back as she unravels around me.

 _That's going to leave a mark!_

I thrust into her harder and longer, wanting her to have another release before I find mine. I want this moment to last forever.

I roll us over so now she's sitting on top of me. Her hands fall onto my chest. "Bounce."

She bites her bottom lip. Ana rolls her hips, closing her eyes, as my thick dick enjoys the feeling of her silk warmth. I play with her breast, twisting her nipples, and she begins to ride me.

She was a born a sex pro. She takes my full length out, before slamming it back into her. She yelps the first time, I think in a shock to herself of what she did, but continues to do it again and again.

"Fuck, you're so sexy. Do you like this baby?"

"Uh-huh. Your cock is amazing. I love the way it feels in me. I never want to let it go…" She smirks and clenches her walls tightly around me.

"Fuck!" I hiss. She does the movement repeatedly. I'm so fucking close. I sit up, grabbing her hips and moving her, as I feast on her breast.

"Holy hell…" She mutters, and bites down on my shoulder.

"Let it go baby."

She cums loud and hard and it's spurs my orgasm on and I come deep inside of her. "Ana!"

I roll her to the bed and take her in my arms.

"That was amazing." She says softly, nuzzling her head in my chest. "I never thought sex would be like this."

I kiss the top of her head, brushing my hand down her arms. Her skin glowing from her post cordial bliss.

This girl is going to be mine, and I'll do everything in my power to make it happen.

We make love and fuck for the rest of the night, till the early morning.

When the late afternoon came, we said our goodbye. We promised to keep in touch and see each other again. She stole by button down shirt and wrapped it around her black dress. I knew our one night together affected her as much as it did me.

I hated seeing her go.

But I know it won't be long before I see her again.

* * *

There's a spring in my step, and I've had it for the past week. Anastasia and I have been texting back in forth for the last week. Ever since that night, I've been dying to see her again. And not because of the amazing sex. I miss her, I miss talking face to face with her, and staring into her sea blue eyes. Who would have ever thought Christian Grey would be smitten. But, with work and trying to dig dirt on Leila, I've been busy.

I'm not mad that she's cheating. Fuck, I could care less. It was when I learned two days ago more of their plot to steal my money. And it's more than just divorcing me. To get more bang for their buck, they would have to take me out. The stupid bitch is plotting my death, down to almost every detail.

Once more evidence is found, I will be able to take both of them down. I no longer care about the damn boat manufacturer plant. I already have Ros looking into another one.

Such a stupid idea anyways.

I don't even know that guy anymore.

I arrive home after a long day of work. It's rainy cats and dogs outside and I haven't heard from Anastasia since early this morning. I hope she's alright, but I know she went to lunch with Leila earlier. I'm already making plans for later to meet up and fuck her into next year.

As I step off the elevator I notice Anastasia standing in my living room. She's wearing my shirt and a pair of my sweatpants. Holy Jesus. She looks hot. My dick springs to life.

 _Down Boy!_

When she sees me she mutters something under her breath and squints her eyes at me. I'm happy to see her, but I'm going to guess she doesn't feel the same way right now. I know everything has just clicked together, and that I'm Leila's fiancé.

I approach her slowly. "Please let me explain before you cut my head off." I whisper, unsure of where Leila is hiding out at. She crosses her arms, nods, but still glaring at me. "Thank you. And by the way you look incredibly sexy in my clothes. But, I happen to know you look better without any on."

She smacks me on the chest, but I see a hint of a smile play on her lips.

There's a loud bang from the hallway and I quickly step away from her as Leila enters the room.

"I see you met my cousin, Ana. Ana this is my fiancé, Christian."

"Nice to meet you." She sticks out her hand and I gladly accept it, kissing her knuckles.

"Nice to meet you to Ana." I lick my lips and look her up and down. She blushes and looks away from me. I'm happy that I affect her.

"I hope you don't mind that she borrowed your clothes. Ana isn't much for the brand names."

Ana and I roll our eyes. I didn't think she was that much of a bitch to her own cousin.

 _It's okay baby, you look better in my clothes anyways._

"It's fine by me."

"Great. Ana will be staying here tonight. I didn't want her driving back to Portland in this storm."

"I agree." I purr and Ana blushes. I get to spend the time with my angel.

"But, I do have a meeting tonight that I can't miss. Will you be okay darling?" Leila asks me, rubbing her hand on my arm.

 _I'll be better when you stop touching me._

"I'll be fine dear." I do my best to say nicely, but it comes out bitter.

You go get yours, and I'll stay here and get mine.

"Great. I'm going to go get ready." And with that she skips to her room.

I step closer to her and whisper in her ear. "When she leaves…" I trace my finger down her cheek and over her exposed cleavage. "I'm going to make you cum like a freight train again. And I plan to only use my tongue."

I notice her shiver. She likes the idea.

"Then I'm going to suck on those giant mounds, fuck you so hard, everyone in Escala will hear you scream." She looks at me and bites that sexy lip of hers. She shakes her head and backs away. Her lust full eyes are now shooting daggers at me.

Leila comes walking back out of her room, in sky high heels, and wrapped in a raincoat.

"Alright, I gotta jet! Toddles." She hugs Ana and then she's out the door.

 _What no kiss for me…. Darn!_

As soon as she's out the door, Ana walks up to me and starts poking me on the chest.

"I can't believe you! You cheated on my cousin with me. You knew what I was doing and used it to your advantage. You tricked me."

"Well, as you know we don't exactly have a genuine relationship. Yes, she told me about what you were doing, but when I saw your picture and I wanted you. Badly." I tell her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to my body. Her breath hitches. "I needed to have you. Just your picture sent me spiraling and I couldn't get you off my mind."

"How badly did you want me?" She whispers, her breathing heavier. She's turned on and I can't help the grin on my face.

I knew this girl was extra special.

"Desperately." I push her hair back and run my fingers over her lips. She puckers, kissing my fingers. "I'm sorry I lied to you. But, the only thing I lied to you about was my name and who I really was. That night meant everything to me. I truly did want to make the experience good for you. I really do like you, Anastasia." I tell her sincerely.

"I like you too, _Chris."_ She sasses. "But, what about Leila? I mean aren't you two getting married in like a couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, that's not happening!" I snort. "Thanks to your information, I'm working on a plan to set her and Jack up. Did you know they made a plan to kill me?"

"What?" She hollers in surprise and disgust. "I know the girl was after your money, but really…" she shakes her head. I'm sure all this a shock to her, "I can't believe she would go that far. I mean she's nuts, but I didn't think that nuts. How did you find out?"

"I've had people following her and tracking everything she does. It seems they were going to wait till we were married and since we have a prenup the best way to my money, would be killing me. However, what Leila really doesn't know is if something ever happened to me, the money would go to my parents, my brother and sister. Its iron clad and there's no way around it." I grin, very proud of myself for making sure I had that prepared. There's no way I would leave my family with nothing because I married Leila.

"I don't get how or why you two even got together." She says, as she plops down on the couch.

"I made a mistake." I admit and sit down next to her. "I could tell when I met her she was money hungry. She seemed nice at the time. But I also knew about the boating manufacture plant and I really wanted it. So I let greed take over. Knowing if I marry her, she'll inherit it, which makes it mine, and well to me at the time, it was a win-win."

"Wow! Special." She states in a huff, rolling those sexy blue orbs.

"I know. Listen if I could take it back I would, but then I would have never met you." I lift her and place her on my lap.

"I'm not that special, Christian." She tells me, playing with her fingers.

"Oh, you're very special Anastasia." I say, kissing the side of her neck, she hums, and gives me better access. "I really want to be with you."

She pushes away from me and looks me in the eye. "I can't be with you, if you're going to be sleeping with Leila too."

My face scrunches up. The thought makes my stomach roil.

"Trust me, the two of us have NEVER slept together. I thought it was because she was a prude, but now I know better." I say firmly. She needs to know I have no desire now to ever be with Leila. "You're what I want, Ana. Believe me. I'm not playing any sick games with you."

"Oh, this is so confusing!" She rests her head in her hands and shakes her head.

"Just go with your heart." I urge her.

She sighs, running her hands down her face. She turns back to look at me.

"You're not going to marry her, right?"

"Hell no! Once my team gets all the proof she's getting taken down she'll be out of my life, hopefully in a jail cell. I'm hoping by the end of this coming week it'll all go down."

Ana nods, and I can tell she's contemplating something. Her fingers run through my hair and I can see a sly smile cross her face.

"I'm going to trust you, because I'm going to go with my heart. But that's not the only thing I'm listening to." She rubs her ass against my cock, who's been twitching since I placed her on my lap.

"Ever since that night, I've been crazy horny, thinking about the way your dick felt inside of me and how your lips felt on my skin. I've been waiting to see you again because I want more. I get so wet thinking about it.:

"Is that so? Do you touch yourself?"

She nods, smiling wickedly at me, and moves to straddle my hips.

"Oh, yes. Like last night when we were talking. Your voice was enough of zap to make my core ache for you." She purrs and nibbles on my ear lobe.

I have a little vixen on my hands.

"For someone who used to be a virgin, sure has a dirty mouth on her."

"I might have to give you something to wash that out with."

"Yes, please." she pants.

I grab her face and kiss her hard. I take my shirt she's wearing, and rip it off, sending the buttons flying.

I grab a handful of her ass, lifting her up, and carry her to my bedroom.

We spend the next couple of hours getting completely lost in each other.

Afterwards, I cuddle with her in my arms and tell her my plot to rid of Leila and her toy Jack. She listens intently to my plan and hops on board to help any way she can.

I wish I had met Anastasia first, and maybe I wouldn't be in this mess.

I've only known this girl for a short time, and I think I've already fallen for her.

* * *

It's been four days since Ana stayed with me at the penthouse. We stayed up late last night between talking and phone sex. She's been trying to kill me with the sexy pictures she sends me, throughout the day.

I haven't heard from Ana today. I know she's going out with her friend today, but even when she's at work, she throws me a line, and knowing that she's in Seattle doesn't help matters. She's so damn close and it's driving me crazy I can't see or touch her.

Thanks to Apple, I've turned into a bit of a stalker.

Maybe, Sting's _Every Breath You Take_ was written about me. But, I can't help it. I need to see her, know what's she's doing.

I have become obsessed! Nuts, Wacko. The list is endless and it's all because of this one girl.

Why does she make me feel this way?

Ana is at the Starbucks on 5th, and I'm feeling like a coffee suddenly.

When I arrive my blood boils when I see through the window some dickless guy come up to my Ana and hug her.

Who the hell does he think he is putting his hands all over my girl? Why is she allowing it? I'm fuming.

 _I've. Never felt this possessive over a girl before._

I walk in and see them nestled at a table having a grand old time. The little punks hand is resting on Ana's shoulder.

Come on Grey, control. You don't want to explode on her, and scare her away. Once I steady my breathing, I approach the table doing my best to act sur that I see her.

"Ana?"

"Christian?" She asks startled. "What are you doing here?"

"Getting coffee." I smirk.

I notice the girl nudge Ana. "Oh, Christian this is my friend Kate, and my friend Jose. Guys this is Christian."

"You didn't tell me you knew Christian Grey, Ana."

"Yeah, he's engaged to my cousin."

 _Not for much longer. And you know that baby._

"WAS." I state. I look over at Ana and she rolls her eyes. "Actually, could I talk to you for a minute Ana?"

"Um…" she looks between her friends and they both nod there okay. "I guess."

I take her hand and we walk outside. I push her up against the wall in the alley and kiss her. Hard.

"You are mine." I mutter against her lips.

"Christian! We can't do this here." She tries to push me away, but I take her wrist and put them above her head.

"Nobody is around baby. I just felt the need to remind you." I push myself into her, kissing and sucking on her exposed neck.

"What the hell are you talking about Christian?" She barks.

I stop my attack on her and release her wrists. I push my hands through my hair. My eyes never leaving her. She's confused and I'm going mad with jealousy.

"That one "friend" of yours. He wants in your panties." I growl.

"Jose? I don't think so." She giggles.

I'm glad she can see the humor in it.

"I saw the way he was looking at you. I know that look. It's how I look at you." I tell her rubbing my hand on her cheek.

"You're being ridiculous, Christian. Nobody could look at me like you look at me." She giggles again. Not even fazed by my possessive attitude.

I love the sound of her giggle. It sends all kinds of signals to my groin.

She suddenly stops her laughing, a thought coming to her mind. She points her finger at me accusingly.

"Wait, how did you know I would be here?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"It's a small world." I shrug. I know instantly she doesn't believe me.

"Yeah, right." She crosses her arms, waiting for the truth.

Yep, the girl knows I was stalking her, and she still wants me.

"Me and my dick wanted to see you. It's been four loooong days." I gleam. Not a total lie.

"When you're done... Will you come to Escala?" I ask putting on my best pout.

"What about Leila?"

"She's probably out with Jack. Who knows and who cares. She's going down tomorrow. Then you're all mine."

She stands on her tippy toes to whisper in my ear. "Yes… All yours." she purrs, her hand rubs over my crotch.

I think I've met my match in one Anastasia Steele.

* * *

An hour later Ana is bouncing on my dick. I love watching her tits jiggle and her head is thrown back in pure ecstasy.

"God, Christian! You feel so good." Her hands are pressed against my chest, helping her balance.

I reach my hand up and grab her nipple and pinch it, making her scream out more.

"That's right baby, let me hear you."

I grab her hips and start taking over the rhythm. Working all my ass and thigh muscles as I pump myself violently into her.

"Let it go….Cum Ana."

We both explode together, as a screech comes from the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Leila's voice comes ringing through the room.

 _Busted!_

I can't help but smile as Ana removes herself from me and wrapping herself in a sheet.

"What does it look like?" I smirk, and Ana smacks my chest.

"I can't believe you would do this to me…" She starts with the fake tears. "Both of you…"

 _Please._

"We're getting married in less than a week." She argues, and I roll my eyes.

 _No, we're not… I already cancelled everything a week ago._

"So? I don't see you keeping him happy?" Ana bites, and my dick twitches. I love fiery spirit.

"God, you're such a whore Ana! First you sell yourself and now you're fucking my fiancé."

 _Oh no she fucking didn't._

"You watch your mouth Leila. Ana isn't a whore. If anyone in this room is a whore it's, you." I yell at her. "If you must know, Ana ended up not meeting with that guy. Instead I stepped in, just like you asked me too. I should thank you because we hit it off." I lie smoothly.

"You Asshole." she yells, her face turning red with anger, as her plan blows up in her face.

"Sorry." I can't help but keep the smirk off my face.

She screams and stomps her little foot before turning out the door.

I grab my phone and dial Taylor's number.

"Operation: Take the bitch down. Starts now." I tell him. He confirms our plan and I hang up.

"Get dressed. We're taking her down now."

We quickly dress, and Taylor has informed me that he is behind Leila, who is driving like a bat out of hell, to get where she's going.

After a ten-minute journey we arrive at a city park. Ana and I stay back, but close enough, so we can watch the action.

Leila approaches Jack and starts screaming and showing her phone to him. He must say something to piss her off and she slaps him.

Taylor gives me the signal telling me the cops are on the way. I take this time and make my move. I grab Ana's hand and briskly walk up to Leila and Jack.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here?" I ask, and Leila goes pale.

"Christian…"

"Shut up, Leila. I know everything. You know at first us getting married wasn't a big deal. We both got something out of it. But, then I learn that you were going to ax me off and try to run away with all my money with your little boyfriend Jack."

"No, Christian it's not what you think…" She pleads, shaking her head at me.

"Save it. I have proof. Lots of it."

I look over at Jack who his eyeing Ana up and down. Rage boils in my veins.

"It looks like I picked the wrong cousin. And the t pictures that Leila just showed me are proof of how hot you are under those clothes. I wish I only won that bid that day."

"You bid on her?" Leila yells. I can see the tears well up in her eyes, from his admission.

"What she's hot and you're… not…"

Jack laughs, and I punch him in the face sending him flying to the ground.

The police approach and circle around us. They grab Leila and Jack and handcuff them. Taylor and Welch also come and join the party.

"Leila Williams and Jack Hyde, you are under arrest for the conspiracy to commit murder, money laundering and stalking. You have the right to remain silent..." the officer starts, but cut off ny Leila's uncontrollable cries.

"Christian baby, this is all a misunderstanding…"

"Well, according to the papers in Welch's hand I would say it's not…."

Taylor and Welch found hundreds of pictures of me in Jack's house. He's been watching me for years. He knew my every routine.

 _And I thought I was the stalker._

Jack hated me because we were in foster care together, and he has this belief that I took Grace and Carrick away from, that it should be him that's worth millions. Whatever it was, it was stupid and petty. Who holds on to a grudge with a four-year-old?

 _Sorry that I was cuter and not a complete psycho-maniac._

It seems like Leila was the bait. The boating company was just part of the rouse. Sure, I would have got it, till they killed me.

Welch was able to find out Jack had been skimming off the top at the accounting firm he worked at and stealing money from clients.

The police also found chloroform, rope and unregistered gun in Jack's apartment. If Ana had never mentioned their plan, I have no idea there's a chance their plan could've happened.

"Ana…come on we're family." Leila begs.

Ana rolls her eyes and cuddles into my chest.

"He'll never love you, you know. He's nothing but a cold-hearted bastard." She yells, trying a different tactic, as she's being carted off by the police.

"I don't know; his heart feels pretty warm to me." Ana reaches up and kisses me lightly on the mouth.

"Ahhh…." Leila screams. One of the cops tells her to shut up before tossing her in the back of the car.

 _Bye, Bye, darling._

We stand and watch as Jack and Leila are driven away to jail. I have to say it's all bittersweet. To think I almost married the girl. I shake my head at my mistake. But, if anything, it lead me to Ana, so in a way, I'm grateful.

I pick Ana up in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"You're all mine now!" I tell her as I slam my lips to hers.

"And you're mine! Now take me to home so we can finish what we were doing!"

That night I took Ana's virginity, I think I released the sex monster inside her. I have a feeling this is going to be a fun ride with her.

 **3 years later** …

I have just gotten back from a long business trip in New York. I didn't think I would ever leave at the rate those fuckers were going. I finally made the deal with their Tech company and then got the hell out of town. Longest week of my life.

Now I'm standing outside a deli. Debating if I want a sandwich or not.

Fine, I'm lying. I'm stalking Ana. I can see her through the huge window. She looks so sexy today.

God, how I have missed her.

She's sitting at a table talking to a boy with an unruly mop of curly hair, who's also wearing a Seahawks jersey.

I finally move my feet and enter the deli. I approach Ana and she looks up at me.

"Are you stalking me again, Mr. Grey?" She smirks.

"Of course, I was. And here I find you talking with another guy."

"Well, I can't help it. He reminds me of someone else I know …"

"Daddy!" Teddy screams, finally notices I'm here. He was too busy demolishing his sandwich to notice anything else around him.

"Hey partner. Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh" He reaches out to me and I pick him up out of his seat. He's a little over 2 now. He's one of the best things that ever happened to me. The other is sitting right in front of me.

I put my hand her swollen stomach. She's five months now and we found out before I left we're having a girl.

Ana finished school at Washington University in Seattle in under two years. We got married after only two months of being together. We knew we were always meant to be and figured why wait. Then sometime on our honeymoon we got pregnant, and nine months later, Teddy joined our family.

That boating company that Leila was supposed to inherit, was actually for the first cousin to get married.

 _Guess who that was?_

But we didn't learn that till _after_ Ana and I came back from our honeymoon. In a note left by her grandfather, he had faith it would be Ana, and wanted to show that he loved her family, despite of past problems.

 _I almost ruined that for them._

We also don't have a prenup. If we do break up, the company is hers. It's under the GEH umbrella, but she runs it. I guess between her dad and her grandfather, she learned the business at a young age. She does a wonderful job taking charge, and runs it like a fine oiled machine, maybe better than what I would have done with it.

She didn't give up her dream though. Ana's become a published author as well.

Her first story was about a girl that lost her virginity, by giving it to the highest bidder. Then how they fell in love.

 _Wonder where she got that idea?_

She changed some things around and the characters names to Jamie and Dakota. Now there talking of making a film about it. I'm very proud of the goddess that sits in front of me.

"How was your meeting?" Ana asks me throwing me out of my trip down memory lane.

"There's words I want to use, but I can't right now." I glance over at Teddy, who's stuffing a pickle into his full mouth.

"That bad huh?" She smiles at me and I take a sit next to her, placing Teddy on my lap.

"I missed you…" She starts to tell me. "A week without you is pure torture. Will you make it up to me tonight?"

"You bet your sweet a- behind, I will." I tell her against her lips. "I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too, Mr. Grey." She kisses me quickly before Teddy bats his hand into my face.

"My, momma!"

 _Who's the possessive one now?_

We both laugh, and I tussle his hair.

"She's ours." I remind him jokingly.

"No." He simply says, wiggle out my lap back to his seat, back to playing with his food.

"I got a letter from Leila yesterday." Ana tells me.

After the whole thing went down three years ago, Leila suffered a mental breakdown, and couldn't face trail. Instead she's locked in a mental institution till her head gets back on straight.

Jack Hyde was sentenced to 25 years in jail with no chance of parole. He was also found guilty of raping a girl, an ex- secretary, just months before he was taken down.

"And what did it say this time?" I ask. Leila's notes keep getting crazier and crazier. I thought she would be getting better.

"Oh, some nut stuff about you now being her Master and I will never be good enough for you. Then at the end it says she's sorry and help get her out." Ana shakes her head. "Maybe she's always been a little wacko. I sent some clean clothes and some food. She's still my cousin. Maybe some Stella McCarthy will make her feel better." She smirks.

"It might." I kiss her cheek. "You ready to get home?" I ask her.

"You bet I am."

We gather our stuff and drive into the sunset to our house on the sound. Living happily ever after.

 _Ok, that was corny Grey!_

* * *

 ** _If you have already reviewed for this chapter and would like to do so again... You'll have to use chapter 2 to do so.. opps didn't think about that (but you don't have to either...lol)_**

 ** _I always love hearing your thoughts though 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

 **I just wanted to let the people that don't follow me on Facebook that I did almost a complete over haul to this story. (and when you repost a chapter it doesn't show it's updated) I added words and edited ( I'm hoping the lines that separate the scenes show up soon...and I caught all the double sentences from when I rewrote.. eep the first people that read the update might have saw that.. my bad...sometimes you don't see mistakes till it's posted on a different format... so if you see something please politely tell me.. don't skin me alive... hahaha )**

 **So if you have any interest check out Chapter One! :)**

 **Thank you alll**


End file.
